


Unyielding

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Brother Relationship, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Theoki, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Since when had Loki had a boyfriend?
Relationships: Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki, Thor & Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Interspecies





	Unyielding

"Ah! Nononono, s-stop. I yield, I yield!"

Thor'd been walking near Loki's chamber on the Statesman when he heard that. Instinctively, he sprinted toward the door and swore as he misjudged and slammed into the wall instead. Damn their sister. "Loki?! Loki!" He fumbled over to the door and finally made his way in. "Who the Hel are you?"

A tiny, pale skinned, redhead was straddling Loki. "Hail Thor, Son of Odin, Allfather of Asgard and God of Thunder." The formal greeting left the stranger in a nervous rush. "I, um, I'm Theo. I-I mean, I'm Thedore Bell of Midgard, Your Majesty, Loki's beau."

"Finally someone gets it right. Wait, beau? Since when has my little brother liked anyone romantically? I thought you were too in love with your books."

"Ha-ha, I'm dying of hilarity. I met Theo when Father sent me to Midgard 160-some years ago, I left him behind because I knew Father wouldn't approve of my being in love with a mortal. When Father banished you I tried to find Theo with one of the Midgardians computers, all I found was an article saying Detective Anderton had pushed him into the Thames and they never found his body. I thought he was dead. That, coupled with finding out about my true heritage started driving me mad. To turn a very long story short: I found Theo again a few weeks ago."

Thor stepped up to the bed and squinted down at Theo. "So, you're the one Loki was talking about on Svartalfheim. Well, I pray the Norns that your and Loki's relationship has a better ending than mine and Jane's did."

"Thank you, Allfather. And I'm sorry about your, um, mutual dumping, it must've been hard."

"It was but I'm over it."

"Like Hel you are, brother. Also, now that you can see Theo's not brutally murdering me, perhaps you should ask Heimdall if there's a planet we can get supplies from. We've not got nearly enough to get all our people wherever it is we're going."

"Alright, alright, I get the hint, don't get your udders in a knot."

"Yes, well, at least I don't look like a frog's arsehole."

Thor shook his head, smiling slightly as he left. He really had missed Loki.


End file.
